


(Really) Short Stories

by a_little_hazy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), characters snapping, just small stuff i didn't have a place for anywhere else, lots of shorts abt small breakdowns, really really short stories lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Just some really short stories I have stashed away bc I felt like making them.Like literally they're all ~300 words long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy had been sitting on top of his cobblestone tower, leg dangling off of the edge. He was watching the entrance to Pogtopia with disinterest when he saw Technoblade burst out, stumbling over his feet. He ripped his crown off and threw it into the trees, screaming out in anguish. He dug his axe into the side of a tree, too deep to rip out. Tears seeped into his voice as he gripped and pulled at his hair. His yell had sounded so heartwrenching, so vulnerable, and so, so unlike _Technoblade_ that it almost made Tommy scared. Techno dropped to his knees, face colliding with the grass as his fingers dug into and pulled at his scalp. Fists beat against the ground, capes discarded until eventually, Techno rose. It was slow, hair tangled and ripped out of the neat braid it had been in. Techno looked up at the sky, hands lying limply against his thighs, and breathed. He huffed breaths in and out, the cold air pricking at his skin and making his fingers twitch. He gripped his face, shoulders shaking, as he gulped in one final, desperate breath. Then Techno was still.

He stood sluggishly, meticulously picking up everything he had thrown off. Buttoning together his cape, carefully wiggling his axe out of the tree, and stumbling off to find his crown. Tommy watched it all, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was intruding on something that wasn't meant for others to witness. Techno held his crown with a weight that Tommy will never understand. How much blood had been spilled to earn that crown? How many worlds destroyed to keep it?

Techno sighed a shaky breath and pulled out his trident. He touched the water with a melancholy seeping from the tips of his fingers. He takes a moment to linger, to watch the ripples in the water, before disappearing from Tommy's sight.

Somehow, after all this time, all this anger building up in his heart, Tommy had never taken a moment to think. To think about Techno, how much he's dedicated to the cause already, how long he stalled at the festival, to how he cast a final glance to Tommy before pulling the trigger. He never thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash of the old Wilbur

"-you abandoned me!" Fundy cries, reaching out to grab Wilbur's arm.

Wilbur whips around, facing Fundy with a coldness no one had seen etch on his face since he has was alive.

"I was  _ exiled- _ " Wilbur seethed "-from a country  _ I  _ build for you! For Tommy! I was exiled! You,  _ you  _ burnt down the flag. You  _ disowned  _ me! In front of  _ everyone _ ! In front of Schlatt! I didn't  _ abandon  _ you! You made it clear you didn't want  _ anything  _ to do with me, so I stayed the hell out of your way."

Fundy stood in shock. He had nearly forgotten about all of those things. Did Wilbur actually... remember? Wilbur, his dad, stood in front of him, and in the blink of an eye, his demeanor changed. Wilbur grabbed his head, blinking harshly before loosening out his shoulders, the same look of naive ignorance filling his eyes once again.

"Fundy?" He asked, looking around. "When did we get here?"

Fundy quickly glanced to Phil, who looked just as lost as he did.

"We were... just talking," Fundy said. "You were yelling about being exiled."

Wilbur snorts. "I don't remember being exiled."

Fundy is about to say something, about to  _ yell _ , but Phil puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, son," Phil says, looking at Wilbur. "We've had a long day; your mind is playing tricks on you. Why don't we go to sleep and sort this out in the morning?"


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno's quest for a totem of undying was unsuccessful. He knew it was over once the bounty hunters came for him. At least he could get in one last word to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for major character death in this chapter boys!!

Technoblade knew it was over once they had him surrounded after he begged to be left alone. To be able to leave his old life behind him. He knew it was once when they pulled out Carl and threatened his life. Sweet, innocent Carl. What kind of monster would do something like that? Technoblade looked into the eyes of the hunters and knew exactly what kind.

His quest for a totem of undying was unsuccessful, despite Dream's help. Techno knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this. Weaponless, armorless, he was alone. He had a good run, he supposes. Made a name for himself, used his skills for the good of his family. What he had at the end was peaceful. A small home in the cold, time spent nursing bees and turtles to life. Techno wishes he could've had more of that. More time with Phil.

He's carted across the ocean, and his messenger owl flies anxiously overhead. Several letters are attached to her foot.

Techno is ushered out of the boat, pushed along by diamond axes. Wilbur is there. He looks happy, at least. When they arrive at L'manberg, Techno's heart sinks. This wasn't any sort of trial or court. This was an execution. He looked at Tubbo, someone he once thought of as kind over malicious, and saw the same corruptness he's seen plague his family before. There was only cruelty in his eyes as he looked at Techno, some sort of twisted and distorted version of justice falling from his lips.

Then he looked up, hands clutching at the bars of his cage, and saw Philza. Phil, his dad, the one person in the world who always saw him as a person. As so much more than a weapon. Capable of growth and change and self-restraint. He looked broken, about his have another child ripped from his hands. He had a tracker around his ankle, speaking to Techno is a rushed, desperate tone. That was the only sort of protest Techno had. _ Leave Phil alone. Please don't hurt him _ .

He told Wilbur that he was doing great, and his heart warmed at the smile his long-dead brother gave him. He probably doesn't understand what's happening, and he probably won't remember it either. That doesn't mean Techno can't try.

The lever is pulled.

"Hey, dad," Techno gives a sad smile. Phil's eyes widen. "I love you."

Phil screams as another child was ripped away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pog through the pain guys *sobs*


	4. Seeing the past in the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME ADOPTION ARC OR GIVE ME DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> says fuck it to everything else and thinks about Ranboo

Phil looks at Ranboo, and he seems a lot smaller than he is. For a second, he sees a scared boy from the Nether, a lost and broken boy in a yellow sweater, a boy with everything taken from him clutching a ((compass)) book, and his heart clenches in missed opportunities and failures.  
"You've got everything you need?" He asks, and Randboo shrinks in on himself a little more.  
He looks back, back at the crater of what was once his home (a place that would only bring him pain, he just doesn't understand yet), and then looks to Phil. He looks tired. "Yeah," he says. Phil sees so much of what he couldn't save in Ranboo.  
"Let's go, mate," Phil says, extending a wing. Ranboo shuffles over, and Phil wraps it protectively around him. Ranboo clutches his book in a detached reliance, and Phil struggles not to say anything. Carefully, they move to the Nether portal, taking a small detour to avoid Eret. When Ranboo starts to make idle conversation, Phil jumps at the chance to keep him distracted, to make him laugh.  
They leave through the community portal, Phil's wing still wrapped firmly around Ranboo's shoulders.  
Carefully, they make their way home from the Nether. Phil thinks about Techno. Thinks about the distrust he holds towards everyone, the rage bubbling in his mind at his mistreatment. He was right. He was right in so many ways, ways Phil had to watch unfold with horror. Ranboo chuckles about always being nervous on lava bridges, and Phil joins him.  
They arrive in the tundra, cold air swirling around the portal and biting at Phil's face. They walk to the house. Phil tells Ranboo about Techno. How he doesn't want people staying in the house. Not anymore. Ranboo understands. He makes himself at home with the dogs and listens to Phil talk about future plans. Phil promises him a house of his own, and Ranboo smiles.  
"Yeah, I think that'd be nice," he says.  
Phil's hand twitches. He can help this one.


	5. a little dream whispers to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up, cold and alone in Pandora's Vault. Except, /Dream/ left, so whose left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh..... warnings for general panicking and things like possession that are very close to dissociation  
> i just thought this was a fun concept

Dream woke up cold and alone in a room of blackstone. Where was he? Slowly, he sat up. His body ached from being on the cold, hard floor. His head nearly split in two when he tried to remember what has happened, causing him to slap his head to his head and let out a pained gasp.

It was the first time he realized he was in control of his body. He was alone.

But... who was he? There was only one name in his mind, but it wasn't his. It was... it was--he knows who Dream is. Why--why was he alone? He called the name, the one that is hissed into his brain, branded so that he may always remember.

"DREAM!?" He dries, scrambling up and banging his fists against the wall. "Come back! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please! Please come back!"

**_ Stop. _ **

The world came together in a painful gasp before the words and spit into his mind. Venom dripped into his skull. Dream yelped in pain, grabbing his head and falling back.

**_ Stop it. _ **

"Wh... why did you leave?" When did tears begin falling down his cheeks?

**_ You were weak. You failed me. I have no use for you anymore. _ **

"Wait- nononono, please! I can fix this; I have my favor, I-" But his mind was empty, and his vision free of haze, and his limbs his own. Dream was gone. Who was left...? He doesn't know.

Dream's limbs shook. He was alone; he was--was he free? Had Dream  _ left _ ? He looks around, wracks his brain for the little information he has. Blackstone? No windows, every cold, a little humid, and the taste of salt on his lips. Oh, god. Pandora's Vault.  _ He got locked up in here. _

But no. That--that wasn't him. That was  _ Dream _ . Dream was gone now, but it was still him, still his body, still his voice. Dream remembers the past few months in a haze, whatever ritual Tubbo and Fundy had tried ripping his consciousness awake. All he could do was watch as Dream did what he pleased, cut ties with people he never had time to get to know, spit venom the same way it seeped into his mind. This wasn't making any sense. Dream's head was pulsing.

He needs... he needs to talk to Technoblade. He needs to get out of here; Techno is the only person who owes Dream  _ anything _ . That's the last chance he has at anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if this makes as little sense as I think it does: og dream was possessed a very long time ago by Dream and barely remembers who/what he is. Dream granted him power and abilities and over time completely took over the body. The dreamon ritual tubbo and fundy awoke og dream so he's been living the events of dsmp in a haze from that point forward. now that he's locked up, Dream has no use for him anymore and leaves, leaving dream to basically rot in prison


End file.
